Destiny Is At Our Fingers
by MissUnderstood92091
Summary: [New Title][Chapter 6 up!]'I want to marry a girl out of pure love, pure blood' 'I have watched you grow from a little girl, trying to learn to fly, to a woman, acting like the mother of my future child'HGDM
1. To War Pregnant

Hermione Granger, a 17-year-old 'muggleborn' in her 7th year at Hogwarts, was patrolling the hallways as her duty for Head Girl. Next to her was Head Boy Draco Malfoy.

The whole time patrolling, they didn't say a word to each other.

The corridors were dark and creepy at night. None of the torches were lit. The only light source was the spell Hermione and Draco were casting.

They started to hear footsteps running towards them. The noise was getting closer and closer and greater and greater every second.

Draco raised his wand so the whole hall would be lit.

There they saw a little girl about 7 running toward them. She had her arms reached out in front of her. Tears were streaming down her face. She wore a little white dress with a black cloak wrapped around her. Her white stockings were visible and the light made a shine on her small dress shoes.

"Mummy!" the little girl called. "I hate the dark!"

She run toward Hermione and wrapped her arms around Hermione's legs. The little girl began to weep into Hermione's cloak.

"So, Granger mothered a child. Would have never guessed another little Granger was running around" Draco commented.

"That's Malfoy to you!" the little girl said.

Draco looked at the girl puzzled. "She's not a Malfoy. I am"

Draco pointed his wand toward the girl to get a good look at her.

She had curly white blonde hair and gray-silver eyes that reflected the light from Draco's wand.

"What the...?" he crouched down to the girl "Those are the Malfoy eyes. She _is _a Malfoy"

"Told you!" the little girl said. "Merlin, Daddy. Couldn't even tell I'm your own child."

"Granger… explanation?" Draco said, standing up.

Hermione then crouched down to the little girl. "What's your name?"

"Genevieve Malfoy, but everyone calls me Jenna" Jenna said. She looked at Hermione "You're my mummy… just you're younger." She looked to Draco "And you're my daddy, only you're younger too"

Draco thought for a second.

'How can she be my child...? I don't have any kids' 

"When is your birthday?" Draco asked.

"September 17th, 2009"

"She's from the future!" Draco inquired. "How did she end up here?"

"Mummy sent me to the time she and daddy were still in school. There is a mean man trying to take over the world and he will do anything to do it. Daddy had to leave to go to this man. Mummy wouldn't stop crying after he left. She sent me to a place that would be safe. That's how I got here." She looked around "Is this Hogwarts?"

"Umm…" Hermione nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"Wow! It's huge! Mummy wouldn't let me come here. She thought it was too dangerous for some reason. I don't know why" Jenna shrugged.

Hermione smiled. Her future self probably didn't want her to come here because it was easy to lose a child in.

Hermione lifted the little girl and shifted her on her hip. "Come… lets go see Dumbledore"

Jenna smiled "I like him! He's really cool for an old guy."

Hermione began walking toward the gargoyle that was 2 corridors away.

She turned to Draco behind her. "You comin'?"

Draco got out of his revere. "Yea, umm… lets go"

Hermione continued to walk until she came across the statue.

"bubble gum" she said and the statue leapt out of it's position.

"Whoa!" Jenna said amazed.

Hermione smiled. _'She's cute'_

Hermione walked up the steps to the Headmasters office with Draco in toe.

She knocked on the door.

"Come in!" she heard a voice call.

She opened the door to see the ever so aging Dumbledore sitting at his desk with his fingertips together.

"Ah, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy… what brings you here at a time like this? And who, might I ask, is the little one?"

"Professor… this is Jenna and she claims to be me and Malfoy's daughter" Hermione said, taking a seat with Jenna in her lap.

"I should say so… she is a spinning image of her parents"

"But professor… I have never been pregnant especially with Malfoy's child" she said.

"And I have never impregnate a woman" Draco added.

Dumbledore stared at them "I see the situation"

He took out his wand and gave it a wave. A piece of parchment with writing on it fell from thin air.

He read the parchment and then looked up at Hermione, Draco and Jenna.

"Well…she is your daughter, just not from this time period. She has been sent to this time because there is danger in the world that she is from. A Mrs. Hermione Jane Malfoy at the age of 26 in the year of 2016 sent her pureblood daughter Genevieve Victoria Malfoy to the year 2007. Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy went with the Order to fight against the dark while Hermione snuck into the war to fight for the light."

"Mum!" Jenna said once the word fight went though her head. "She can't fight… she's not supposed to. Daddy was supposed to make her stay home at the Manor. She wasn't supposed to go. She's too valuable to the Wizarding World. Even more then Uncle Harry."

Jenna started crying. Hermione wrapped her arms around the little girl and held her close as she rocked back and forth, trying to calm her.

"They cant… they just cant" she said to herself as she calmed down.

"It's ok Jenna. Everything will be fine" Hermione cooed. "Why can't mummy go to war?"

"She could die, duh! Then I wont have a little brother or sister. Mummy is too powerful to go into war. She were supposed to stay out of it!" more tears flowed down Jenna's face but she was calmer than before.

"Wait… so Granger, er, Hermione went into war pregnant?" Draco asked, shocked.

"Apparently so" Dumbledore said.

"She's nuts!" Draco said. "She's carrying a Malfoy… that's even worst!"

"Maybe I had a reason" Hermione said, still rubbing Jenna's back. "Maybe my future self wanted to say something. I couldn't have been _that big_ to go into war. 'Cause then it be to hard to move around."

"She went to go and tell Daddy that I was getting another brother or sister" Jenna said, wiping her face off.

"Couldn't she use an owl?" Draco said.

Jenna shook her head. "That mean man took over the post so most letters were getting sent to the wrong person."

There was silence, but Hermione broke it.

"Professor… what do we do with Jenna?"

Dumbledore looked at her. "Raise her of course. Your future self will come and get her at some point. She will most likely explain everything then. But then is not now… only time will tell"

Hermione nodded. "Thank you Professor. But now that I think of it, its far too late to still be up. We must go now. See you soon"

She got up and left, still carrying Jenna, with Draco not far behind.

They made their way back to the Heads' Common Room to find another door added to the other 4.

Hermione looked through it to find another room.

It had a twin bed with an arts and crafts corner, a wardrobe, a few beanbag chairs, and a night light candle was set on the chandelier above. It had light green walls and burgundy carpet.

"It's just like my room at the Manor!" she jumped out of Hermione's hands and ran to the wardrobe, pulling open a drawer and taking out a pink nightgown that almost touched the ground.

Hermione walked in and started to help her change. _'Just in case she puts it on the wrong way'_

When Jenna was dressed, she ran to her bed and got under the covers. She snuggled into her pillow as Hermione tucked her in.

She gave her a kiss on her forehead "Night Jenna"

Then she exit.

Draco was sitting on the couch in the common room.

"You know Granger… you're really good at this mother stuff"

Hermione looked at him. "Is that a compliment?"

Draco shrugged "In a way"

Hermione smiled at him

"I have a question Granger…" he said, eyes set on her "What did Dumbledore mean by 'pureblood daughter?'"

Hermione's smiled faded.

"You are after all muggleborn, and I'm pureblood. So Jenna should be half blood. But he said pureblood… why?"

Hermione looked around the room. "Night Draco"

Then she ran up to her room and shut the door.

Draco squinted his eyes. '_She's hiding something… and I'm going to find out'_


	2. The Lost and Last Heir

**_MAKE SURE YOU READ THE AUTHOR's NOTE AT THE END_**

* * *

Hermione woke up to Jenna jumping on her bed. 

"Wake up Mummy! It's Saturday and we're going to have fun, fun, fun!" she said with a smile.

Hermione groaned and looked at the grandfather clock in the corner of her room.

8:37

'_Cant even sleep in on a weekend. How does my other half live!' _she thought.

She sat up in bed only to find the surprise of Jenna jumping in her lap.

"How come you and daddy don't sleep in the same bed?" Jenna asked. "You do at home"

'_Ummmm…?'_ "Me and your father aren't exactly – ummm – speaking to each other"

Jenna looked at her with her bright silver-gray eyes. "Did you get into a fight?"

Hermione thought about this for a second and then nodded. "Yes"

Jenna crossed her arms and made a _humph_ sound "I hope you two get back together, 'cause its kinda weird to not see you two all googlie-eyed at each other"

Hermione laughed. She picked Jenna up and placed her next to her, while she got up and got dressed.

She pulled on faded low rise jeans with a black and white stripped top that had spaghetti straps and lace at both the top and bottom trimmings.

"Let's go get you dressed" she replied after slipping on black and white slip-on shoes.

Jenna smiled and bounced out the door saying "Ok"

She walked down the steps, one at a time, until she came to the bottom.

She then ran to her bedroom while Hermione choose a couple of items for her to wear.

As she buttoned up the white blouse, she heard a door open upstairs.

She pulled on Jenna's knee length black skirt, tucking in her blouse, and slid on her shoes.

While slipping on her left shoe, Jenna's face lit up "Daddy!" and she ran to the door, left shoe left behind.

Draco was standing in the doorway – fully dressed is kaki cargo shorts and a white button up shirt – watching the scene, but not sneaky enough to get past Jenna.

Jenna ran to him and attached herself to his legs.

Draco smiled and stroked her hair. "Hey kid-o"

"Hi daddy" she replied, eyes still bright.

"Let's get that other shoe on now, shall we?"

She shrugged as a reply.

Hermione got the shoe and gave it to Draco and watched as he put it on Jenna.

"There you go. Now, lets go eat breakfast. Coming Hermione?" he said looking up at her.

Hermione nodded and took Jenna's hand before exiting the room, Draco holding Jenna's other hand.

"I'll take her to eat at my table, ok?" Hermione asked Draco from over the ever so short Jenna.

"Sure, as long as she can come and eat with me at my table tomorrow"

Hermione nodded. "Just keep her away from Parkinson. I don't want her corrupted and then get yelled at by my future self"

Draco laughed "Don't worry, I don't want her corrupted either."

They smiled at each other as they came to the Great Hall entryway.

Draco opened the door and Jenna and Hermione walked in.

"Bye kid-o" he said kneeling down to Jenna.

"Bye daddy" Jenna replied before hugging the younger version of her dad.

Draco wrapped his arms around the little girl and held her carefully.

Hermione watched the scene with adoration.

Draco let go of Jenna and stood back up.

"See you two later then" and he walked towards his table.

Hermione led Jenna to the Gryffindor Table. She sat across from Ron and Harry, and next to Ginny. Jenna took her routine spot on Hermione's lap.

"Hi!" Jenna replied to the people surrounding her.

"Hello. Who are you?" Ginny asked, smiling.

"Jenna Malfoy" she smiled at them.

Ron and Harry's mouth dropped. Ginny smile fell a little, but she tried not to look shocked. Hermione was thanking her through her eyes.

"You look like your father. Why aren't you with him?" Ginny asked.

Jenna hugged Hermione, who hugged her back.

Ron tried to go back to his eating, while Harry took a swig of his pumpkin juice.

"I wanted to be with my mummy" Jenna smiled.

Ron started choking and Harry spit his juice out.

"WHAT?" they both asked in unison.

Ginny was shocked but she didn't make a big deal out of it.

"Explains the curls in your hair." She smiled.

Hermione set up a plate for Jenna and watched as she ate it at an even pace.

She, Hermione, didn't eat much that morning. She wasn't really in the mood.

"Hermione…" Harry started. "Umm… how should I say this…?"

"How come you never told us you had a kid? Especially Malfoy's kid!" Ron asked, while Harry nodded.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "How stupid do you guys think I am? Jenna isn't mine from this time… she came from the future to her past. She is mine and Malfoy's child in the future, not now."

"Oh!" Ron said "That explains everything"

Harry nodded.

"Wait…" Ron started "No it doesn't… huh?"

Harry nodded again, a questionable look on his face.

"Ugh… Hermione's future self or Malfoy's, somebody, must have sent Jenna here to protect her. That's what I would have done" Ginny said.

"Oh!" Harry and Ron said together. "_Now_ it explains everything!" Ron added.

Ginny sighed "You two are so thick"

"Mummy…" Jenna looked at Hermione. "Can we go outside?"

Hermione nodded "Sure… see you guys later"

Jenna got off of Hermione and started to run toward the door. Hermione walked after her, since Jenna was waiting at the door.

"One announcement!" Dumbledore's voice rang.

Hermione stopped and turned around. She looked at her Headmaster to find him looking at her and Jenna.

"We have a new arrival to Hogwarts. She is only seven years old and has joined us from her time in 2016. Genevieve Malfoy. Also known as Jenna"

Jenna smiled and waved to everyone from Hermione's side.

"Jenna is Draco and Hermione Malfoy's child in the future…"

Hermione blushed at this statement and looked away from the crowd.

"Hermione and Draco – of this time – will be Jenna's guardians for the time being. I want you all to make her feel welcome. That is all. Enjoy your breakfast!"

Dumbledore sat down and Jenna seemed to come back out of her world. She finally realized how many people were actually looking at her.

Hermione saw her turn chalk white and then she ran behind Hermione in fear. She saw Draco get up from his table and walked toward them. He picked Jenna up and she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He grabbed Hermione's hand, absentmindedly, and led the two out of the Great Hall.

Hermione heard Jenna sigh. "Thanks daddy. You're always good with the timing"

Draco chuckled. "So where were you two headed?"

Jenna looked at her dad and smiled. "Mummy was going to take me outside!" she said excited, and back to her natural color.

Draco nodded. "Sounds great!"

When they got to the Entrance Door, he let go of Hermione's hand and put Jenna down, and opened the door to let Jenna and Hermione outside. He followed.

Hermione smiled as the wind blew through her hair. She loved spring. It was her favorite time of the year, and it was a beautiful site to see when at Hogwarts.

Jenna saw a patch of wild flowers that were taller than her and ran for it. She laughed her way through the flowers.

Hermione and Draco watched from afar, smiling at the site.

"So…" Draco started "Have any secrets you feel like telling me? Your '_future husband_?'" he smirked.

Hermione looked away from his face. "No, none that I can think off"

"Oh come on, Hermione! I've been living with you since September. I know you better than that!" he said "Any secret bloodline you'd like to tell me, or some sort of potion that would make that girl over there be pureblood if she is the child from our future selves."

"I never said I was muggleborn, _Draco_. You and your cronies decided that. I just went along"

"So you ARE pureblood! Always wondered why you were so smart. You couldn't be that smart about magic unless you were born with it"

Hermione still didn't look at him, but instead toward the flowers.

She saw Jenna's head pop out of the flowers and smiled at them, but she turned around and continued to run.

Hermione and Draco walked towards the lake.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Draco said quietly.

"Because I didn't grow up knowing I was a witch like you did with your wizardry. I found out my bloodline by reading. I have the name of Granger, but I also have the name of Nylon. I didn't have to tell anybody my bloodline. Nobody even asked! So… I said nothing"

"Nylon? The Wizarding family that has always produced the smartest and most powerful witches and wizards in history? The Wizarding family that almost died out except for the Lost Heir who is still lost?"

"Yup. That's them! I'm the Lost Heir. I found my parents before Voldemort even got to them. Now I'm the _Last_ Heir Who Still Hasn't Been _Found_. Hermione Genevieve Nylon. Where do you think my future self got the name for Jenna? Certainly not a book."

"But you are found!"

"But the Wizarding World doesn't know that. Only me and my family know that. Why would anybody believe Hermione Granger, muggleborn – _thanks to you_ – be thought of to be Hermione Genevieve Nylon – the Lost pureblood Heir?" she was getting irritated. She was basically telling him her semi life story.

There was silence but Draco broke it

"How long have you known?"

Hermione finally looked at him. "Since second year" she said, dejected.

He grabbed Hermione and gave her a kiss on her cheek and then held her in his arms.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into her ear. "I feel terrible now that I know it was me who started your 'history.' But the Lost Heir is back. They will know soon, I promise."

Hermione nodded, her eyes closed. "Jenna's coming back" she inquired.

Draco released her only to feel a little girl jump on his back.

Jenna's head popped over Draco's shoulder and she smiled at Hermione.

"What?" Hermione asked.

Jenna giggled "Daddy loves you… duh!" she giggled again.

Draco blushed and looked away.

Hermione smiled, all anger gone just from hearing this. "Come, I want you to meet the Giant Squid"

Jenna slid off of Draco's back "Mummy… he's not gonna eat me, is he?"

Hermione laughed, taking Jenna's hand "Of course not"

* * *

**ATTENTION ALL READERS:**

**It has come to my attention that the number of reviews I am getting is not as great a number as the hits. I have over 300 hits but ONLY10 reviews for the 1st chapter. If everyone who reads this story reviews, than I can return the favor of updating faster. The more reviews I get, the faster I update. So with that being, I want everyone to review my story, or I will be forced to _STOP THIS STORY_**. **Every writer loves to get reviews for their story, and only think its fair when the number of reviews they get match the hits. So _REVIEW _or there is no more of this story.**

_At the moment, frustrated_

**-Vic-**

**P.S - Thank you to those who did review. You guys are loyal readers:**

_TheRealDramaQueen817  
ca803  
Avery-88  
Obnociously Peachy Twit 2008  
Natural-181  
mgleteacher  
Princess-Rebel  
22-Tom-Felton's-Baby-28  
Emerald 27  
Katstring_


	3. The Letter from Myself

**_Sorry if I seemed really mean to you guys. I'm not really but reviews are important to me. If I don't get enough, I feel as if I have failed. The hits just tell me how many people have read, but they haven't reviewed. I am glad you guys did review though. Thanks. For those who aren't into the reviewing process, I wouldn't care if you told me any thing about me chapter. I wouldn't care if you just wrote "Hi" as long as I know that you are reading my story. Thanks for the understanding though._**

**_About some of the characters in my story. Everyone is saying that Hermione and Draco are a little OOC (Out of Character) and I can understand why. But there are some reasons why they are OOC:_**

**_1. Draco and Hermione don't want Jenna to feel uncomfortable; because where she comes from they are always together and happy. But in their time, they completely hate each other. It would have been a big change for Jenna and it would be weird for her. So right now it's just an act from both of them (kinda)._**

**_and 2. Draco changed after his father was sent to Azkaban. He realized that his father's rules were a ton of rubbish and began to see what was really in front of him. And Hermione said that Voldemort got to her parents which obviously (or I hope it was obvious) meant that her parents were killed. They were killed in the summer after her sixth year, which is why she is fine at the moment. She had time to adjust to the news. So, Draco and Hermione both changed from experiences._**

**_Hope this clears some things up._**

**_-Vic-_

* * *

**

That evening, after spending most of their time at the lake, Hermione took Jenna around the school, showing her everything that there was.

"Behind that portrait of the Fat Lady is the Gryffindor Common Room. That was were I used to stay before I became Head. Now I share a bathroom and Common Room with you father in the Heads' Tower." Hermione said as they walked through the Gryffindor corridor.

"This place is _huge_" Jenna said, eyeing the staircase. "Let's go upstairs" she said running toward the same staircase.

"No... Jenna, wait!" she ran after her.

Just as Jenna was about to step onto the first step, Hermione grabbed her away from it and they watched as the stairs began to change.

"Cool!" Jenna said, intrigued.

Hermione sighed, but began to laugh.

"The stairs change, and they like to trick you. It's like they have a mind of themselves"

"Kind of like the portraits!" Jenna smiled up at Hermione.

She nodded. "Kind of like the portraits" she repeated.

Then they heard footsteps clattering and turned around. There they saw Draco coming down one of the moving staircases.

Once he got off, all the stairs stopped moving.

"Merlin… I hate it when those things move on me" he said as he walked towards them.

Jenna giggled.

"You are definitely my child" Hermione smiled down at Jenna.

Draco looked questionably at her. "How so?"

Hermione laughed. "She's not afraid of the staircases. I personally think its fun to be on them while they're moving. It was scary in our first year, but it was great after."

"Yea well…" Draco started, looking down at Jenna "She's got my looks!"

He crossed his arms and smiled, completely proud of himself.

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "Come on Jenna, we'll be late for dinner."

Hermione grabbed Jenna's hands and walked toward a staircase, passing Draco on their way.

"She's got my nose" Hermione whispered to him.

"My eyes" he said back, following them.

"My hands"

"My hair"

"She's got _my _hair!"

"Yea but its my color" he smirked

Hermione rolled her eyes and continued down the stairs.

"My smile" Hermione smiled at him.

"My smirk" he smirked.

Jenna rolled her eyes at them.

They gasped "She got that from _me_!" they both said in unison.

They looked at each other and just started laughing.

"Okay… fine. Jenna is just like us, her parents" Draco smiled at the little girl.

She nodded her head in understanding.

"Come…" Draco picked Jenna up and put her on her back. He then ran down the stairs while Jenna screamed in joy.

"Careful!" Hermione called after them, fearing they would fall – _it's a lot of steps_.

She laughed at the scene in front of her. Draco knew just what to do to entertain a kid. Hermione was more of the worrisome type of person who just wanted them to be safe. She could understand why her future self sent Jenna to them. Besides the fact that she might be 'planning' something **_(A/n: Hint! Hint!)_**, she knew she sent her there because it was safe.

Draco and Jenna were already at the bottom of the stairs.

"Come on, Hermione!" Draco called.

"Yea, come on, Mummy!" Jenna added.

Hermione waved. "I'll catch up with you guys later. I'm going to clean the Common Room up just a bit"

Draco sighed. "Fine… I'll bring you a piece of apple pie later"

Hermione smiled. He knew her favorite kind of pie.

"Thank you, Draco!" she called "Bye Jenna!" she added before running up to the Common Room.

…

After finishing cleaning up her room – which wasn't much – she headed to Jenna's room to see if she missed anything the night Jenna arrived.

She walked in and found Jenna's discarded cloths from the previous day lying on the floor. She walked over and picked them up, only to find a note fall out of one of the pockets.

Puzzled, Hermione picked it up.

_Hermione and Draco_

The letter addressed.

Hermione opened the letter and began to read

_Dear Hermione and Draco,_

_I know it seems weird to have a little seven-year-old running around Hogwarts, but I had to do it. Draco has gone off to war at the Hogwarts of my time, and Jenna and I were ordered to stay at the Manor by Dumbledore. But I had the strangest feeling that something bad was going to happen. Hermione, I know you understand what I'm talking about (4th year ring a bell?). Anyways, I feared it had something to do with the Malfoy family – Draco, Jenna and myself – so I had to do something. I sent Jenna because that was what my future self did in _**my**_ seventh year. It was a smart thing to do, since Jenna is, at the moment, the most recent heir to both the Malfoy and Nylon fortune. The bloodlines must continue. The two most powerful bloodlines are in a little girl. Think of her as the Holy Grail. She might not look like it now, but she will be very powerful, and I feared Voldemort would use her if we didn't keep her safe. So I ask of you two to keep my Jenna safe. I have gone to Hogwarts to talk to Dumbledore and the fellow Order members. The journey will be short, so Jenna will only be with you a short time. Spend the time you have with her well._

_Thank you,_

_Hermione Malfoy_

_P.S.: The choice Draco and I made with having Jenna was just a decision we made. You don't have to make the same decision as we did. It's your destiny, not mine. _

Hermione's mouth dropped open and she just sat there and thought about how long Jenna had been there. _2 days_

Just then, Draco and Jenna walked through the portrait door.

"We're back" Hermione heard Draco's voice.

"And we brought the apple pie" she heard Jenna said, and smiled. "Mmhhmmm... Yumm!"

Hermione walked out of the room, acting casual.

"Draco, how long does it take to get from Malfoy Manor to Hogsmeade?" she asked.

"Depends on how you get here" he said. "3 seconds by apparition, 2 minutes by floo, 8 hours by train, and about 9 and a half by muggle car. Why?"

Hermione handed him the note before looking at Jenna. She took the pie and set it on the coffee table.

"Jenna… how come you didn't tell us there was a letter in your pocket?" Hermione asked nicely.

"Uhhh…" Jenna looked around "What letter?"

Draco finished reading. "This letter…from your mother"

"Oh that one!" Jenna tried to act innocent "I must of forgotten" she lied badly.

"She _is_ like you… she can't lie" Draco whispered to Hermione.

She hit him playfully but then got serious again.

"Jenna… how come you didn't tell us you had a letter from my future self?" Hermione asked.

"I – didn't want you to get it" she replied, a little dejected.

"Obviously… but why not?" Draco said, now standing next to Hermione.

"I – didn't like the way the ending sounded. I love you guys… you're my parents! I don't want it to change. And if you don't get together, I wont exist!" her eyes started to tear up.

"Jenna…" Hermione started, feeling bad "I know you love your mum and dad, but you can't decide for them. We have to decide for ourselves." Hermione closed in on Jenna and picked her up, cradling her as she cried. "I can understand why you did it… shh, it's ok." She cooed.

Draco came around and started stroking Jenna's curls while Hermione rubbed her back.

"You two act just like them…" Jenna said, lifting her head. "Mum and Dad did the same thing to me when I cried. And you act just like them! But you are not them… not yet at least. It's just that I love you guys… and I don't want you to go"

"Shh Jenna… its ok" Draco said, continuing to stoke her hair.

"We're not going anywhere" Hermione said smiling.

Draco nodded and Jenna smiled at their gesture.

As Hermione hugged Jenna, thoughts ofsaid child went through her head.

_Jenna has only been here for about two days. It doesn't take that long to get here from Malfoy Manor unless your taking muggle transportation. My future self wouldn't go to war pregnant… I_ _wouldn't. If I were her, I would stay for only like 5 days…_

Then it hit Hermione

_She's coming in three days... She'll be here to take Jenna and then I wont see her for two years. Maybe, it might not happen._

Hermione looked at both Jenna and Draco. At the moment _They mean the world to me_

_

* * *

_

**_Review! I dont cant if you just say Hi... I'm satisfied, but just as long as you do review and say something :-) Pardon any of my grammar mistakes! And I'll be updating at least once a week since exams are coming up and i have to study!_**


	4. A Question Worth Answering

* * *

Once Jenna was put to bed and sound asleep, Hermione and Draco sat in the common room.

Draco broke the silence "So… what does the future Hermione mean by this '_feeling_?'"

Hermione stared at the fire, pretending not to hear the question, but she could see Draco staring at her from the corner of her eye.

"I don't know entirely" she said truthfully.

His eyebrows came together in a confused motion. "What do you mean?"

Hermione looked up at him. "It's a feeling I get when something bad is about to happen. I had it many times during my forth year. After the Quidditch game. About five times during the Triwizard Tournament. The Yule Ball – "

"Which, I might add, you looked lovely at" he said, smiling.

Hermione returned the smile. "Thanks. So… this feeling comes every so often. Like when Jenna first arrived, I had the same feeling, knowing that something must have been wrong. Which is why I didn't exactly talk." Draco nodded "I'm still not entirely sure how to control it, but my future self obviously does, so I will soon – I hope."

"Are you kidding me?" he said, shocked. "You, a _Nylon_, not figure it out. Hermione, you are one of the most powerful witches, and you don't even realize it. Don't put yourself down. You will learn! You always have learned, and I don't think you will stop. _You_ are what is going to make this war end. Yes, Potter might kill the Dark Lord or the other way around, but you will be there to redeem all of it. You know what… I am going to make sure a Nylon gets treated properly" With that, he ran out of the room, a shocked Hermione sitting on the couch.

_He **wouldn't**,_ she thought. She shook her head. _Nah, he wouldn't do that_

She got up and walked over to Jenna's room. She opened the door silently and crept to her bed. She looked down at the sleeping girl and smiled.

_She's so cute when she's sleeping,_ she thought, _but not that she's bad when she's awake._

Jenna shifted slightly, the blanket falling off of her bed. Hermione quickly picked it up and put it on Jenna, making sure it wouldn't fall off this time. She brushed the white blonde hair out of Jenna's face and looked at it clearly.

_She looks so much like Draco. Why couldn't she look like **me**? _Hermione smiled, _she acts more like me than Draco._ She lightly laughed as she gave Jenna a quick kiss on her forehead and exits the room.

Hermione walked up the stairs to her Head Girl room and changed into he skimpy pajamas: a light blue spaghetti strap night gown that reached half way down her thy, with white lace on the edge.

She jumped into bed and passed out the minute her head hit her pillow, not even noticing Draco peek through the door, smiling.

**.: Dinner the next Day :.**

Hermione was smiling to everyone around her. Draco had Jenna today and she was free from babysitting and from Ron and Harry gaping at her. She silently giggled at the look on their face the day they saw Jenna.

As she took a bite of her mashed potatoes, Dumbledore stood up from his chair.

"I have two quick announcements. The first is a missing latter. If anyone finds it, please return it to Mr. Filch as soon as possible…"

Dean and Lee started sniggering at this and gave each other a high five. Hermione knew for a fact that they took it and stuck it some where in the boys' bathroom on the third floor. She rolled her eyes at the thought.

They will never learn 

"The second announcement," Dumbledore's voice began "Is that we have the Lost Heir in our hands here at Hogwarts"

Hermione started chocking on her biscuit. Her eyes were wide

He did do it! 

She looked over at the Slytherin Table only to find Draco and Jenna smirking at him.

Oh Merlin! 

"It has been said for more than a decade that the Lost Heir of the Nylon's would never return. That he or she was just a myth and only the Nylon's new the truth" Dumbledore continued, everyone now completely paying attention to him – except Hermione who was staring at her plate. "The Lost Heir soon became the Last Heir since Lord Voldemort had gotten to the Nylon family. As some of you may know, the Nylon's have been the longest pureblood line and the most powerful. Their witches and wizards have been successful in everything they try, but one thing: flying." Hermione blushed at this, she hated flying "The Last Heir who was never found has actually been here at Hogwarts for the past seven years and not even I knew this. Only _she_."

Hermione looked around at the people surrounding her. The person next to her was trying to see around her as she continued to move.

"That person," Dumbledore's voice began, again, "Has succeeded in everything she tried but flying. She is the top student and the most powerful one this school has ever seen. She is Hermione Granger, now Hermione Genevieve Nylon"

The person that was trying to look around Hermione was now staring at her, mouth agape and eyes wide.

Some people gasped and some just stared. Ginny and Ron were shocked and Harry was… surprised?

She smiled a sheepish smile and waved. "Hi everyone" she said quietly.

"So Grangers _pureblood_?" Hermione heard Parkinson ask.

"Yes" Dumbledore nodded. "I realized this when Jenna had first come to this time. _She_ is pureblood as are her parents."

Pansy gaped. "You've got to be shitting me!"

"Miss Parkinson! Watch your language!" McGonagall yelled.

Hermione sniggered. "Sorry to interrupt the moment everyone but… I've got to go" with that she got up and ran out of the Great Hall, hearing gossip start as she left.

"She's probably known this whole time and didn't say anything" 

"_That's awesome! I'm going to school with a Nylon!"_

"_Do you think she'll give me her autograph? It's not every day that you meet a Nylon"_

"_Do you think she can tell me who I will marry when I get older?"_

"_We all know that answer, Kelly. You're obviously marrying Dylan"_

"_I know but I want it to be confirmed… gosh!"_

Hermione rolled her eyes as she exit the Hall.

Now all of a sudden she became a fortuneteller to Kelly.

She may have dropped out of divination but that didn't mean that she wasn't good at it. She hated the fact that Professor Trelawney thought she could tell the future. Hermione could tell she didn't exactly _have_ the Seeing Eye. Yes, she can tell some fortunes, but when she needs to, she'll fake it! Which is _very_ often.

Disgrace to all teachers… Snape seems more sane than her 

And that's saying something.

Hermione rounded the corner and heard three pairs of footsteps running behind her.

She turned around only to come face to face with Ginny, Harry, and Ron.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"How long have known?"

"So this explains why you hate flying?"

She gaped at them but then shut her mouth.

She began to talk "I didn't tell anybody 'cause I didn't think anyone would believe me. I've known since second year, and yes Ron, being a Nylon explains why I hate flying. Any other questions?"

"Ummm… yea," Ginny started "Can you help with homework this evening? McGonagall gave me this 'Fill-in-the-Blank' sheet and I cant seem to understand some of the clues"

Hermione smiled. "Yea sure, Draco can watch Jenna tonight"

With that being said, a little girl ran into her legs hugging her tight.

"Ya know Mummy… that Parkinson girl is scary here _and_ in my time" Jenna said looking up at her.

Hermione laughed and picked her up. Draco came up from behind the crowd to Hermione's side.

"Your a sneaky little ferret, you know that, right?" Hermione said to Draco.

"I've been told," he said with a smirk "But you have to admit, now you have respect. Kind of like we Malfoys' do"

"Parkinson wouldn't stop talking about how you're pureblood, Mummy. She kept saying 'No wonder Drakie's future self fell for her. Only for her blood. But we can change that.' She really makes me want to tape her mouth shut with extra sticky duct tape" Jenna said, eyebrows close together in a mean look.

Hermione's realization just dawned on her.

Blood 

She put Jenna down. "Uh – _Malfoy_, your watching Jenna tonight, because I have to help Ginny with homework. Umm – See you guys later." Hermione said awkwardly. She ran up the stairs, leaving everyone confused beyond belief.

"That's strange… she never calls me Malfoy anymore" Draco said, confused.

"Umm… Malfoy?" Ginny said, realizing what's wrong with Hermione. She pulled him away from the crowd to a corner where they couldn't be heard. Jenna followed, unnoticed. "Do you love Hermione?"

Draco's eyes were wide.

Should I answer that 

"Weasley, none of this leaves this corner."

Ginny nodded.

"Yes… I love Hermione" Draco said, looking everywhere else but her eyes.

"For her or her blood?" she threw another question at him.

"For _her _of course. I know I seem really into blood but I'm not _that_ shallow. I loved Hermione _before_ I even knew she was a Nylon. I'm not going to change that feeling"

Ginny smiled; on the verge of tears. "She needs you right now, Draco. I'll watch Jenna, you go and talk to Hermione"

Ginny finally noticed Jenna and picked her up. She grabbed Harry and Ron and pulled them towards the Great Hall.

"So Jenna, it's still dinner. Are you in the mood for something not as filling as what you had before" Ginny questioned.

Jenna shook her head. "I'm not too hungry anymore Aunt Ginny. But if there _was_ ice cream, I'm sure I will be hungry"

Ginny laughed lightly. "If there _was_ ice cream, I'm sure you wouldn't be the only one eating it" she smiled.

Draco shook his head at the two "She's going to be the worst influence for my child. Although, Parkinson was way worst."

Draco turned to the stairs Hermione had just gone up and dashed up them, trying his best to catch up with her.

Once he got to the top of the stairs, he saw Hermione at the end of the corridor, walking, looking as if she was in space.

"Hermione!" he called.

She stopped and turned around to meet the gray silver pools that were Draco's eyes. She quickly turned around and ran, trying her best to get away from him.

Draco ran after her.

She's fast 

Hermione turned the corner and soon Draco did too.

But not fast enough 

He was getting close to her. Then she muttered something and stopped. Draco skidded and watched as Hermione ran through a portrait of the night sky. He ran to the portrait and caught it right before it closed. He quickly opened it up and ran up the spiral stairs, footsteps matching Hermione's echo.

He got to the top only to find Hermione pressed against the wall of the Astronomy Tower, like there was no place to escape.

"Hermione…" he said softly.

"No!" she yelled at him "Go away, _Malfoy_, I don't want to talk to you!" she turned to the window nearby.

"Hermione… listen to me" he said, still soft. He quietly started to walk towards her, his hand screwing around with a box in his pocket.

"No!" she said stubbornly.

"Hermione… this is destiny at our fingers. I know what you're thinking." He said calmly. "You're thinking of what Parkinson said. But you have to understand… I'm not like that."

Draco saw Hermione's face as he got closer. Tears were falling from her eyes in a rhythm-like motion.

"I have been brought up to hate muggleborns and muggles and only think about the one pureblood girl that I would want to marry. I was going to be forced into a relationship I didn't want unless I chose a girl. I want to marry this girl out of pure _love_, not whether or not if she was pure_blood_." He stood next to her, seeing the tears still falling.

He gently placed a hand under Hermione's chin so that she was looking at him instead of the night sky outside.

"Hermione… I love you for you. Not because of your blood. My future self married you out of pure love, like what I wanted. I've known you since you were eleven. I have watched you grow from a little girl, trying to learn to fly, to a woman, acting like the mother of my future child. I have seen you go through good and bad times. Since fifth year, I have never thought of you as anything else but the perfect one. This was _before_ I even knew you _were_ a Nylon. I loved you as the muggleborn you were said to be. And I love you now as the most powerful pureblood witch Hogwarts has ever seen. You are the perfect one that I want to marry. So, promise me you will marry me one day, as who you are" he pulled the box out of his pocket and opened it up to her. "Hermione Nylon, will you marry me out of love and not blood?"

Draco was on one knee now, holding Hermione's left hand.

She was shocked.

_This is destiny… and destiny is never wrong. Destiny is at our fingers_

She nodded her head. "Yes" she said "Yes I will marry you Draco Malfoy"

Draco smiled. He pulled the ring out of the box and placed it on Hermione's ring finger. The silver band consisted of emeralds and diamond placed in a specific order: emerald, diamond, and emerald. The silver band was two snakes, heads meeting the emerald; being held by its teeth.

Draco stood up and kissed Hermione fully on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist, as she put hers around Draco's neck. He picked her up and began spinning her around, her laughing into the kiss.

But then Hermione pulled away from the kiss, a scared look on her face.

"Something's wrong" she said.

Draco put her down. "Where?"

Hermione looked at his eyes "The Great Hall"

Draco grabbed her hand and they both ran out of the astronomy tower towards the Great Hall.

* * *


	5. The Memoirs of the Inferno

Hermione was panic-stricken. She was scared, beyond. She was running through the corridors of Hogwarts, Draco's hand tight around hers, as they ran to the Great Hall.

Down a few staircases, turning down a couple of corridors, and going through a secret passage way that led to the hallway outside the Great Hall. They heard a tremendous commotion even from outside the doors.

People were screaming and Hermione could see from the crack of the door an unfamiliar light.

"No…" she said silently, and ran out of Draco's grip to the door.

She opened the door to reveal am inferno.

She had only seen something this devastating once…

When her neighbor's house, four doors down, caught on fire during the summer.

They were a young family, a father and mother of age 31, with a six-year-old son. Hermione had baby-sat their son numerous times and knew what his reaction would be to the fire. The parents were standing outside of their burning house, the mother crying into her husbands arms, their son no where in site.

Hermione knew better but she couldn't stand watching it.

She ran into the burning house, sweaters' sleeve to her mouth, looking for the son, Andrew.

She held her wand tightly, extinguishing the flames as she ran by to the boy's room.

His room's door was open but the entry way was covered with flames.

Hermione gasped at the position it was in before quickly extinguishing it and running in to find Andrew crawled up in a corner, crying.

Hermione quickly ran over to him and knelt down next to him, hugging him close to her and putting her handkerchief to his mouth so his lungs wouldn't be damage any more than they were from inhaling the smoke.

The heat had risen in the room and Hermione turned around to find the entry way had caught fire again as was the rest of the room. She knew she could extinguish all of this but she had to get Andrew out of there fast.

She looked towards his wall on the left and thought quickly.

She picked up Andrew, holding him close to her chest, handkerchief still on his mouth.

She said one simple spell in her head and blew up the left wall, turning away quickly so they wouldn't get hit with debris. She quickly ran out of the house, towards the street where Andrews and her parents were crying hysterically, thinking they lost their children.

They saw her come with Andrew close, and she stopped her running and began to walk.

She took the handkerchief away from Andrew and stuck it back into her pocket.

Their parents then came running over to them, hugging them both in a lung-crushing hug.

Andrew's parents took him from Hermione, thanking her dearly, and then running to the ambulance that just arrived, to cure their son of any burns.

"You did a great thing, Hermione…" her 'father' said.

She smiled.

"Yes," her 'mother' started "But you're grounded till school starts again for doing something that stupid"

Hermione knew she shouldn't go in there, and she saw it was only in one part of the room but she couldn't stand to see something else burn.

As she was about to enter, people started running out.

She pressed herself on to the door so anybody running out wouldn't hit her.

Once everyone was in the Entrance Way, Hermione saw that it was the whole school that was out there.

She started to panic even more when she couldn't find Jenna.

She heard a faint scream inside the Great Hall and knew she had to go in now, for sure.

Draco watched from the steps as Hermione ran into the now empty, burning Great Hall.

"Hermione, NO!" he screamed, but she didn't hear him. He quickly ran through the crowd as best he could to the Great Hall doors and ran in after Hermione.

Hermione ran over to the Gryffindor Table, knowing Ginny had watched her last, and figuring she was there.

The fire had spread and was now covering most of the tables close to the front.

She ran down the side of the table and started looking under it.

As she started getting close to the front, she found a small silhouette hiding under the table, close to the fire.

She knew it was her and she began screaming her name.

The silhouette looked towards her and Hermione had confirmed it was her.

Jenna was hiding under a burning table, crying.

Hermione quickly rushed under the table and grabbed Jenna, holding her close to her and kissing her forehead, also crying.

"Hermione! Jenna!"

They turned around and saw Draco heading towards them.

Hermione picked Jenna up and carried her out from under the table.

Draco ran quickly toward them.

"We've got to get out of here!" he said over the roaring fire.

Jenna was crying into Hermione's shirt, clutching her tightly as she was held bridal style.

Draco took off his cloak and put it around Hermione's shoulders so it would protect both her and Jenna from ash.

They then started walking toward the doors, Draco's arm around them in a protective way.

Once out of the Great Hall, the teachers began questioning them.

"Are you all right?"

"You've got to be mad to go back in there!"

"Is she burned?"

"Why are you wearing Mr. Malfoy's cloak, Miss Gran – er – Nylon?"

Of course, the last retort was from Snape.

Dumbledore came by and stopped the teachers from their questioning.

"We must go a put the fire out. Students who have been burned or injured, go see Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing"

Hermione looked down at Jenna and realized she was sleeping, still holding on tightly to her.

She examined her to see if anything was wrong, but just realized she needed a potion for the smoke and maybe she, herself, could use a calming potion.

Draco noticed the look on her face and guided them to the Hospital Wing.

Upon entering, Madam Pomfrey was already running around tending to all the burned patients, which wasn't that many since most of the students got out before damage could be down.

Three fourths of the Hospital Wings' beds were filled.

Draco led Hermione to a bed, and she sat down, Jenna still in her arms.

She sat Indian styled facing the wall opposite her as Draco sat in the chair next to the bed.

Madam Pomfrey came rushing to them after giving the other students their treatment.

"What is the problem?" she asked calmly.

Hermione sighed "She inhaled to much smoke, and I could use a calming potion" she said, tensed up.

Madam Pomfrey nodded and quickly ran to her cabinet of potions and remedies.

She came back with a metallic orange liquid and a purplish-blue liquid.

She hand Hermione the purplish-blue one, and she drank it quickly, before taking the metallic orange potion and gently pouring it down Jenna's throat, who drank it absentmindedly.

As a reaction to the potion Jenna took, smoke came out of her mouth, removing it from her lungs.

As soon as it hit the oxygen in the room, the smoke was gone.

Hermione sighed with relief as the calming potion took affect.

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey" Draco said.

"No problem. You three are free to go. Be careful okay?"

They nodded and left.

As soon as they were out of the Hospital Wing, Hermione spoke: "I hate fires"

Draco laughed and wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"Don't go into one like that again. You scared me shitless" he said.

Hermione snorted at his choice of words.

"Sorry Draco, but I couldn't leave Jenna in there. First of all, my future self would kill me, and second, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I found out that's the destiny of my child when I'm older"

Draco sighed. "I understand" he nodded.

He gently took the sleeping Jenna from Hermione and carried her the rest of the way to the common room.

* * *

**I know I haven't written in a while, but I am moving in 5 days so I have to pack everything up. So this will be the last chapter until my computer is unpacked. I wish you all liked this chapter, because it was kind of complicated to write and get everything straight. The amount of my reviews is starting to decrease and I'm upset to see that happen. I do wish that all my readers review, and I want no one to be left out. Tell me 'hi', or any mistakes I have, suggestions, ideas, what you think, or if you hate it, I dont care just say something.**

**Hope to write soon,**

**-Vic-**


	6. Just Two Years

**Sorry it took me forever to update, but i have school and unpacking and all this stuff that had to be done and i finally got time to do some writing. Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been about 2 days since the fire broke out in the Great Hall.

Everything was replaced and repaired but the memory will still be there.

Hermione was excited when she heard _Hogwarts: A History_ was being revised again (only to be redone every 10 years)

Many things that she experienced were being included and known as recent.

_Battles in Hogwarts_

_1. Voldemorts entrance to the Sorcerers Stone_

_2. The reopening of the Chamber of Secrets_

_3. Battle of the Death Eaters Break-In_

_Escapes from Hogwarts_

_1. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Nylon's Escape to the Ministry_

_2. Draco Malfoy's Exit for Life_

_Events in Hogwarts_

_1. Release of the Basilisk _

_2. Genevieve (Jenna) Malfoy: Daughter of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Nylon_

_3. Blazing Inferno_

And Hermione's favorite

_Brightest Witch to Past Though Hogwarts: Hermione Nylon (also known as Granger) A Biography_

Hermione was surprised that she, Hermione Nylon, was the brightest witch in England. And she was only 17. She thought it even more surprising that she was the smartest of the Nylons. Surely there were others but none of them made it into a history book.

She smiled with delight.

It had been 5 days since Jenna had come from the future.

Hermione was dejected. She was happy that she was being put in one of her favorite books, but was upset because of a secret.

She had the biggest feeling that something bad was going to happen today.

"It's near…" she said to herself.

At the moment, Hermione was sitting under a tree looking out to the lake. She was thinking…

Or at least she was trying to until Jenna came laughing and screaming, and hugging Hermione.

She smiled at the little girl and returned the hug. It was at times like this that she loved the weekends.

But when there's a Jenna, there's a Draco.

And he just happened to be behind the tree, looking at Hermione and Jenna.

"Do you think we can go swimming with that nice Giant Squid today?" Jenna asked.

"Hmm…" Hermione thought. "I thought we should go to Hogsmeade and take you around a bit"

Jenna punched the air, saying "Yesss… I need to restock on my candy"

Hermione frowned at this, making Draco laugh just thinking of her expression.

"Sorry Jenna, but we both know we can't get candy by your mother…" Draco said as he popped a squat next to Hermione.

"Even in _this_ time, she won't let me eat much candy" Jenna said, dejected.

Hermione shook her head. "Just like her father"

Jenna smiled "Yes, but you have to admit… I am adorable"

Hermione laughed. "Yes you are"

Jenna laughed with her.

Draco got up. "If we're going to go to Hogsmeade, I suggest the ladies of the Heads' Room go get ready before I take them looking like the way they are."

Jenna and Hermione's eyes went wide as they jumped up.

"I'm not going in my school clothes!" Hermione said, staring at her plaid skirt.

"And look at my hair!" Jenna added. "It doesn't have the right bounce to it" even though her hair seemed perfectly fine.

"Wow… how does my future self live with you two?" he asked.

Hermione smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

"Because you love us and would do anything for us…"

Draco sighed. "That I do" then he looked at Hermione and Jenna "Go get ready… I'll meet you at the Heads' Carriage. Don't be late! This isn't a fashion statement, and I don't want any guys looking at my girls the wrong way"

Hermione's eyebrows knotted "Protective much?"

Jenna groaned. "Same as my dad… can we please just go get ready?"

Hermione nodded. "Fine… see you in a few"

With that, she and Jenna ran for the school.

**.: 10 Minutes Later :.**

Hermione and Jenna ran into the Heads' Carriage to find Draco in there already.

Hermione wore a pair of faded jeans that had tears in some places to give it the look of being stuck in a blended. She wore a white hoody over her dark green shirt.

Jenna was wearing a black skirt with a white blouse on.

Draco smiled as his ladies came into the carriage.

"Let's get going, shall we?" he asked. The girls nodded, while he took out his wand and tapped the arm rest so the carriage started moving on its own course, unlike the others that had to wait.

Once at Hogsmeade, Jenna ran out of the carriage, happy to be there. She was jumping up and down and spinning in circles, overjoyed.

"She doesn't get that from my side, that's for sure." Draco said. "I was never really a jumpy child"

Hermione smiled. "Ok fine, I was always excited growing up, happy to be alive. And I still am"

They watched as Jenna talked to a woman who was selling magic flowers.

"You grew up Hermione. You're more into your work than your life sometimes."

Hermione nodded. "I always wanted to be smart, and when I wasn't trying to, I had fun"

"Homework to you is fun"

She turned to him. "I consider it my job as Head Girl to finish it. You should see my room in the muggle world"

Draco smirked. "That could be arranged" he wiggled his blonde eyebrows at her

She smiled before playfully smacking his arm.

Jenna came with a rose that changed to every color ever invented.

"That lady was really nice. Look what she gave me!" she smiled, holding up the rose.

Hermione smiled, before picking Jenna up. "It's beautiful. Did you thank the nice lady?"

Jenna nodded.

"Good"

They continued to walk until Draco led them to The Three Broomstick

They sat in a corner booth where a waitress come up and took their order of three butterbeers.

They were sitting, chatting about what they were all planning on doing that day, until Hermione's eyes widened.

She grabbed onto Jenna and held her close as Draco looked around for Hermione's source of awareness.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and someone stood in the place of the light.

Hermione hugged Jenna. "It's time"

Hermione Malfoy stood in place of the flash of light.

She was wearing a long dark green dress with silver stitching and matching flat, slip on shoes. Over her shoulders was a black shawl with beaded endings.

"Mummy!" Jenna smiled before jumping out of Hermione's lap and running to the older Hermione, who picked her up.

"She looks the same, just longer hair and a small bulge of a stomach." Draco said. "I got lucky, I cant imagine who else I would have been with"

They got up and walked over to the older Hermione.

"So you're my future self" Hermione, now, said with a smile.

"I'm guessing you felt something this morning?" the other said.

Hermione smiled. "It's hard to miss, when it's jabbing at your insides"

They two Hermione's laughed.

"So…" Draco said, trying to get into the conversation. "Did you ever tell my future self you… condition?"

The future Hermione smiled. "yes" she replied.

"And…?" Jenna and Hermione asked.

"He's excited! He loves children, especially if they're his" she replied.

"I cant help it!" Draco replied. "It's hard not to love something like that" he pointed to Jenna, who giggled.

"So I guess you guys are going to leave now…?" Hermione asked, dejected.

The other Hermione smiled sadly. "We have to. But don't worry, you'll see Jenna again soon"

"Really?" Hermione and Draco asked.

She nodded. "Two years, on September 17th, 2009"

Jenna smiled. "My birthday!"

The older Hermione nodded. "Great deal of pain for you Hermione, but it will all be worth it" she hugged Jenna.

Hermione and Draco gave their goodbyes to the Malfoy family, hugging, and crying in Hermione's case.

"Bye… see you in two years!" Jenna yelled, waving before her and her mother disappeared with a flash of light.

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
